


As Like Is To Like

by levitatethis



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: firstclass100, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  A simple interview turns out to be more personally revealing than expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Like Is To Like

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 18 - Crossover

 

 

“I look like him?”

Charles hesitates. “Yes.”

“But not exactly?” David’s head tilts inquisitively.

Charles eyes the blond hair. “No.”

“If I did, how would you feel? Anxious? Angry? Happy? Desirous? Sad?”

“Yes,” is the simple response.

David’s pen stutters to stop before he continues scribbling.

“This will be reported back to them?” Charles sighs.

“Yes.” David politely smiles.

Nodding resignedly, Charles picks up the book set aside earlier.

David, attention never faltering, heads to the door and pauses before ripping clear the notes and tucking them in his pocket.

“Thank you, David.” Charles turns a page.

“You’re welcome, Charles.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
